You'll be in my heart
by Tithielle
Summary: One-shot about Eric and Sam and Disney's song "You'll be in my heart". Now I can't listen to it because in my mind I see them;)


**This is a second part of "The story of a certain acquaintance".  
**

* * *

**You'll be in my heart**

* * *

Sookie was walking along merrily across the cemetery, when she picked out someone's thoughts. Actually they were images. Dark interior, sand and the smell... the smell of decomposing bodies. She looked around. Nearby, she noticed a high, stone mausoleum. That was probably where those signals were coming from.

Therefore Sookie being Sookie, heedless of the danger, walked in that direction, wanting to check out what's going on. Gates to the tomb were slightly ajar. Sookie tried to move them, but she was too petite, and she hadn't had any vampire blood in a long time, seeing as she dumped both Bill, and Eric. Therefore, she didn't manage this task.

Nevertheless, she was so intrigued that she sat down on the nearby gravestone and waited, staring at the entrance.

She didn't have to wait long however.

After a while the heavy, stone doors moved and out of the tomb came no one else, but Sam Merlotte.

"Sam?" Sookie was astonished. However, the real shock was still before here, because right behind Sam, out of the interior slid out Eric."Eric?!" She shrieked. She fell over on the gravestone and lost consciousness.

Sam and Eric left her where she was lying, and went to her house to continue to take care of each other.

That night Eric went to ground unaware of what was awaiting Sam the next day.

The shape-shifter woke up around noon. He stretched on Sookie's couch, the same way he had done many times before, not just that night, and he opened his eyes. Over him stood the owner of the couch.

"Sam Merlotte, you're gonna explain yourself to me right now."

"Fuck off" Sam eloquently replied, got up and started getting dressed.

"Where did you get that tracksuit?" Sookie asked.

"From Eric. He has one that's the same..."

"I know." She cut in curtly."Why are you wearing same tracksuits?"

"Isn't that obvious? We're together."

A moment of silence followed.

"How long have this madness been going on?" Sookie asked calmly.

"Some time. It isn't madness."

"Don't tell me you love him."

Sam blushed slightly. Sookie didn't need anything more. She left the house without another word, got into a car and drove off. To work, Sam was hoping. If he continues to be so lenient towards his waitresses, they will stop working altogether. Except for Arlene, she needed the job.

So Sam zipped up his tracksuit and went to the kitchen for breakfast. It was hard for him to part with cowboy shoes and beloved buckle, but Eric was looking at him so intensely... So without any protests he adapted the new image.

A few hours later, he decided to visit Merlotte's, to see how the business was going. The moment he passed through the door of his own bar, he was hit with a big sign INTERVENTION hanged up on the wall. Oh, fuck...

"Sam, we wanted to say we're here because we love you." He knew Sookie was behind all this. That bitch. Hypocrite. She herself fucked Eric, broke his heart, and now she wants to take him away from Sam.

"Y'all go fuck yourselves." He only managed to say, wanting to go to his office, but his way was blocked by Lafayette.

"Dude, just listen the fuck up, ok?"

Sam sighed, and took a place at one of the tables, awaiting the sad speeches read out from the sheets of paper. Everyone were there: Sookie, Lafayette, Arlene, Terry, Holly, and some Kelly he hired two days ago. Yes, she too had a tearful speech about how much it pains her that Sam's wasting himself away with some vampire.

"It's dangerous for you." Said Sookie.

"It's a vampire, it's disgusting." Said Terry.

"What the fuck, Eric fucking Northman?!" Said you know who.

Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. "You don't understand at all! You don't know him like I do! Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He shouted, when Sookie was about to speak up.

"It can't work." Said Holly. "He's not your species Sam."

"No, no, I'm not listening to you!" Sam burst into tears and run out the bar, got into the car and drove away.

He has been driving like that for a long time, till he realized, he basically had no idea where he's going. So he turned around and went to his place. There, sobbing quietly, he fell asleep at last.

Meanwhile, Eric was just getting out of the closet. He smirked seeing that the tracksuit he gave to Sam is missing. Ah, now they'll look the same! But first he went for a light meal to Fangtasia, sat on his throne for a while, chatted with Pam. At midnight he decided to drop by Merlotte's looking for Sam. Unfortunately, he found Sookie.

"If you're looking for Sam, he's not here. How can you use him like that?! We had to organize an intervention for him, about you! He run out of here crying!"

Eric had never been so furious before. Sam probably sat around the whole day and despaired because of lack of acceptance from this cunt, and she still had some humors.

"Out of the way bitch!" He snarled, pushing her away with all the strength granted to him by his fury. Sookie hit the wall with a bang.

She twisted her neck, and the gap between her teeth grew by two teeth.

Eric, however, run out of the bar looking for it's owner. It didn't immediately pop into his head to look for him at his place. But eventually he found him.

"Sammy?"

He was answered by quiet sobs coming from the lair.

"Sam, come stop your crying, it will be all right." Eric walked up to the shape-shifter and took his hand. "Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here all the time."

Sam lifted his gaze and looked deep into the eyes of his vampire.

"As soon as I found out what happened, I started looking for you." Said Eric. "Don't listen to them, what do they know. They'll see in time. I wrote a song for you." He whispered shyly.

And then happened something which Sam didn't expect. The Viking got up, grabbed an empty beer bottle that stood on the table and, using it as a microphone, sang and danced the most beautiful song that Sam had ever heard.

"How did you know I liked musicals?" He cried happy, when Eric finished. "Did you really mean it? From this day on and forever?"

Eric was silent for a while, and then he said something, which made Sam's knees go weak.

"Yes, my beloved."


End file.
